L'amour donne des ailes Enfin presque
by fantany2331
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Chloe était restée éveillée quelques secondes de plus lorsqu'elle s'et faite tirer dessus ? ( 3x24) Aurait-elle aperçu les ailes de Lucifer ? Le voir d'abord comme une ange aurait-il changé sa vision par rapport à son partenaire? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquerait pour la suite ? Venez le découvrir...
1. Quelques secondes peuvent tout changer

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle pouvait bien se le demander... Elle n'y croyait pas elle même... Non seulement elle avait tiré sur Pierce mais elle avait aussi pris une balle et le pire de tout, elle avait mis son partenaire en danger... Lucifer n'est qu'un civil après tout, il n'a pas d'arme,... il ne peut pas se défendre... Alors oui d'accord, il sait se battre, ça c'est sur, elle l'a déjà vu le faire et il ne se débrouille vraiment pas mal soit dit en passant... Mais que valent des poings contre des balles... pas grand chose... et Chloe ne donne pas cher de la peau de son coéquipier... Elle ressenti la douleur du coup de feu plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Se sentant tomber, elle s'attendait à brutalement heurter le sol mais elle fut rattrapée avant l'impact. Les bras forts de Lucifer se refermèrent autour d'elle et sa tête se posa d'elle même sur son torse. Le cri de désespoir qu'il poussa ensuite lui glaça le sang. Jamais elle n'avait entendu un son pareil... Elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire et vit l'inquiétude qui déformait ses traits.

\- Nan ! Nan lieutenant!

Elle voulu lui parler, lui répondre quelque chose, lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais elle fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de sortir un son... Mais ce qui suivi fut encore pire que ce qu'elle imaginait... Elle entendit Pierce ordonner à ses hommes de les achever... La peur s'empara de tout son être... Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'était pas prête,... et Trixie ... qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir... elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa petite fille... Elle ne pu continuer à penser à la mort car au moment ou les premières balles commencèrent à fuser sa vue fut brusquement occultée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à... à ...des ailes ... attendez quoi ... Non c'est pas possible... Elle devait halluciner... Non elle était belle et bien consciente alors pourquoi voyait-elle des choses pareilles... Elle tourna la tête vers Lucifer et vu ... de la douleur sur son visage... elle entendait bruit des coups de feu mais aucunes des balles ne parvenaient à l'atteindre... comme par ... miracle... et puis soudain, elle compris. C'étaient les ailes. Les ails de Lucifer la protégeait, les protégeaient tout les deux... Dans ce cocon, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien et aussi ..protégée... Elle regarda Lucifer dans les yeux et quand elle vit la souffrance dans les traits de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, elle ressenti une immense tristesse. Elle leva doucement la main pour la poser sur sa joue et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sombre dans l'inconscience. Ce geste si simple soit-il, suffit à donner assez de force à Lucifer pour se relever. Et alors que la pluie de balle se tarissait, il prit Chloe dans ses bras et s'envola. Il brisa la coupole du plafond et parti aussi rapidement qu'il pu pour mettre sa partenaire à l'abri. Et malgré toutes ses blessures, il ne c'était jamais senti aussi bien.


	2. Une raison de revenir

Tout était noir pour Chloe, elle avait l'impression de dériver dans l'espace mais sans point d'attache ni GPS... quand soudain, elle entendit une voix... une voix très lointaine mais qu'elle connaissait portant si bien... même si elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis plus de 16 ans ... la voix de son père.

\- Papa ? Papa est-ce que c'est toi ?

-Chloe... Mon ouistiti... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu ne devrais pas être là. L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour toi.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ... je , je suis ... morte c'est ça ?

-Oui... et Non... tu sais je pense que le grand patron t'as à la bonne puisqu'il à l'air de te laisser le choix.

-Comment ça me laisser le choix? ça veut dire que je peux décider si je veux... vivre ou mourir ? Nan c'est pas possible je dois être en train de rêver.

-Crois-moi mon ange tout ceci est bien réel... Et la décision n'appartient qu'à toi.

-Comment je suis sensée savoir ce que je dois faire ? Papa... aide moi je t'en prie.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider la dedans ma chérie... Car toi seule connaît la réponse à cette question...

\- Mais quelle question?

\- Et bien... quel est ton plus grand désir ? Veux tu retourner sur Terre, ou bien rester ici avec moi. Même si j'avoue que même si tu me manques énormément, je préfèrerais te voir ici le plus tard possible...

-Mon plus grand désir ,... Attend Lucifer ! Oh mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé ? Il faut que je le retrouve, il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle.

-Et bien mon ange, je crois que ton coeur à fait son choix après tout...

-De quoi ? ...

*Oh mon dieu lieutenant! Non! Non! Non je vous en prie restez avec moi! Lieutenant!*

Cette voix ! Celle-la aussi, Chloe la connaissait! Et la tristesse, la douleur et l'inquiétude qu'elle pu ressentir à travers celle-ci lui fendit le coeur. Lucifer... son partenaire, son ami,... mais surtout l'homme dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse malgré tout.. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle devait à tout pris le retrouver. Lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien.

-Je suis désolée papa... mais je dois le rejoindre, je ne peux pas le faire souffrir comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ouistiti. Va. Va le retrouver. Vit ta vie comme bon te semble et surtout sois heureuse car tu le mérite plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Merci papa, Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi chérie, moi aussi... A oui une dernière chose... n'oublie pas de toujours suivre ton instinct... il est plutôt bon d'après ce que j'ai pu voir...

Sur ces dernières paroles assez énigmatiques, Chloe se retrouva de nouveau perdue dans le néan... Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix de son équipier.

*Lieutenant s'il vous plaît... revenez je vous en supplie... revenez-moi ... *

Attirée comme par magie vers la présumée source de cette voix, Chloe se senti tout d'un coup tirée en avant. Et par miracle, dans un grand souffle, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux


	3. Anges et démons

Dans une profonde inspiration, Chloe ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La vive lumière du soleil l'aveugla aussitôt, mais le visage de Lucifer apparut tout de suite dans son champ de vision, l'inquiétude toujours aussi présente dans ses traits que lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

-Lieutenant vous m'entendez ? Lieutenant...

-Ou...Oui je ...

\- Oh mon dieu Chloe... vous m'avez fait une de ces peur...

Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur elle la rapprochant encore plus de lui... s'accrochant désespérément à elle. Chloe se blotti alors contre lui, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou humant l'odeur rassurante, délicate et boisée de son parfum. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put et fondit en larmes... Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Etre passée à un cheveux de la mort ainsi que le fait d'avoir pu ... communiquer d'une certaine façon avec son père l'avait plus qu'ébranlée. Et le fait que tout cela soit arrivé à cause d'une homme qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'épouser n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses ... Au bout d'un certain temps, elle fini par se calmer. La main de Lucifer lui caressant délicatement les cheveux ainsi que ses mots rassurants l'aidèrent à revenir à la réalité.

-Lucifer... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... pourquoi... pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ... mort... vous devriez être mort vous avez pris je ne sais combien de balles... pour ... pour moi ... je ne comprend rien.

-Lieutenant... je ... j'ai des choses à vous dire, ... à vous expliquer... mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment,... vous êtes sous le choc.. je ne voudrais surtout pas vous effrayer, ou vous faire croire que vous êtes dingue... nan pas vous... Je vous promet que vous saurez tout ... Mais pour l'instant, je vous demande de rester ici, en sécurité. Je vais aller m'occuper de cette ordure de Pierce... Il n'avait aucuns droits de faire ce qu'il vous a fait ...Personne... n'a le droit de vous faire du mal sans encourir un châtiment...

\- Lucifer s'il vous plaît... ne partez pas, ne me laissez pas...

-Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais Chloe,... jamais. Mais... je dois y aller. Je dois lui faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il a causé. Je vais vous venger. Cette pouriture souhaitera ne jamais avoir vu le jour. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes en sécurité alors restez ici. Je viendrai vous chercher faites moi confiance.

-Vous savez que vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.. mais ne me laissez pas là, ne m'abandonnez pas.

\- Je vous promets que je vais revenir. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais Chloe.

Sur ces dernières parole, Lucifer effaça le peu de distance qui séparait leurs visages pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis tant de temps. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre et chaste. Presque sacré. Mais bientôt toute l'envie et la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre depuis tant d'années prit le dessus. Le baiser chaste devint vite langoureux. Un baiser profond, plein d'amour mais aussi de tendresse et de promesses. Le souffle coupé par la puissance de cet instant, il se séparèrent légèrement tout en gardant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, reprenant petit à petit leurs souffles et leurs esprits ébranlés par cet échange. Lucifer prit le visage de sa coéquipière pour la regarder dans les yeux. Avec un dernier sourire, et un dernier baiser, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Il lança un dernier regard en arrière vers sa détective et déploya ses ailes rougies par le sang qui s'écoulait des différentes plaies causées par les balles. Chloe ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur cette vue. Il lui sourit avant de se laisser doucement tomber dans le vide. Chloe resta là, ébahie, sous le choc pendant de nombreuses minutes. Puis se remettant peu à peu, son esprit de détective repris le dessus. Tout ce que Lucifer lui avait dit depuis le tout début était vrai. Bien-sûre, elle savait qu'il ne menait jamais. Mais elle avait toujours pensé que ces histoire de diable, de châtiment et tout le reste n'étaient que des métaphores qu'il utilisait pour se protéger en quelque sorte. Pour vivre dans la peau d'un personnage afin de se détacher de ses émotions. Mais c'est la qu'elle comprit enfin. Il lui avait toujours dit la vérité. La plus pure et simple de vérités. Et elle ne l'avait pas cru. Cet homme si honorable qui c'était tant de fois sacrifié pour elle, pour la protéger. Mais cet alors qu'une nouvelle réalisation la frappa. Lucifer est le diable, cela veut donc dire qu'il est immortel. Mais comment ce fait-il qu'il puisse saigner? Elle ne peut compter le nombre de fois où s'est retrouvé imbibé de sang devant elle après avoir reçu un coup de couteau ou bien même une balle... C'était arrivé encore quelques minutes auparavant... Elle même lui avait tiré dessus au tout début de leur partenariat. Le métal froid de la balle tout contre la peau de son décolleté était là pour lui rappeler... Encore un des nombreux mystères entourant Lucifer Morningstar qu'il lui faudra résoudre. Mais elle a plus important à faire pour le moment. Il faut absolument qu'elle retourne auprès de Lucifer. Elle ne supporte pas de le savoir en danger et de ne rien faire pour pouvoir le protéger ou bien l'aider. La première choses à faire est donc de savoir où elle se trouve exactement pour pouvoir retourner à la cache de Pierce. Elle sort son portable et il se trouve qu'elle est juste sur le toit du bâtiment. Il lui suffit juste de trouver le moyen de descendre. Elle cherche la porte des escaliers et la trouve rapidement. Mais malheureusement celle-ci est verrouillée. Elle se dirige donc vers le bord du toi en espérant y trouver des escaliers de service. Elle souffle de soulagement quand elle les aperçoit. Mais sa joie retombe vite lorsqu'elle se rend compte de la hauteur de l'immeuble et donc aussi du nombre de marche qu'elle va devoir descendre et du temps que cela va lui prendre... sachant que chaque seconde compte ... il faut absolument qu'elle retrouve Lucifer... Qu'elle le voie et qu'elle soie sûre qu'il aille bien. Elle prend donc son courage à deux mains et descend quatre à quatre les marches suspendues au dessus du vide. Avec pour seul but de rejoindre celui qu'elle aime. Peu importe le fait qu'elle manque de se casser une jambe à chaque pas vu la vitesse à laquelle elle dégringole ces escaliers. Etage par étage elle sent en elle-même qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Son instinct lui crie de se dépêcher. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et elle le sait. Alors elle accélère encore et encore sa descente et après ce qui lui paraît être une éternité elle pose enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme. Elle prend quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre de cette montée d'adrénaline. Elle repart ensuite au pas de course retrouver son partenaire. Plus elle se rapproche de la salle dans laquelle elle a faillit laisser la vie quelques minutes à peine auparavant, plus elle entend des bruits et des éclats de voix. Elle reconnait celle ne Pierce mais n'entend pas celle de Lucifer. une vague de panique s'empare alors d'elle et elle rentre enfin dans cette salle, la peur au ventre, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle va trouver en entrant. Tout ce qu'elle espère, c'est que Lucifer va bien. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'ils ont enfin la possibilité de s'aimer. Maintenant que Chloe sait enfin toute la vérité. Elle franchi la porte, descend l'escalier de marbre et là c'est le choc...


	4. Le choix du coeur

Lucifer est debout au dessus Pierce. La pièce est dans un désordre sans nom. Ils se sont battus, cela ne fait aucune doute. Le costume de Lucifer est ruiné, sa chemise blanche est maintenant tachée de sang, sa veste est déchirée et elle voit quelques coupures sur ses bras ainsi que sur son torse. Mais l'état de Lucifer n'est rien à côté de celui de son ex-fiancé. Marcus est allongé dans une marre de sang, son sang. Une lame recourbée est plantée dans sa poitrine et il regarde Lucifer avec tellement de mépris qu'elle aurait presqu'envie de lui retourner la lame dans sa plaie. Marcus se met alors à rire. Mais d'un rire froid, fou...

-Mon pauvre Lucifer... Tu t'es vraiment donné du mal pour rien... Tu sais très bien que cette lame si démoniaque soit-elle n'a aucun effet sur moi. Contrairement à toi d'ailleurs. Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Je vais revenir comme à chaque fois et je vais te tuer. Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- Très bien ... Caïn... Cela me sembler être un bon plan seulement... Je pense que tu à oublié un tout petit détail... C'est que cette fois-ci, tu sera mort pour de bon. Tu ne reviendras pas. Car vois-tu, j'ai enfin découvert le secret de ma vulnérabilité... et de la tienne par la même occasion. Amenadiel à développé disons une théorie. Il disait toutes ces histoires de pouvoirs gagnés, perdus, de vulnérabilité ne dépendent que des nous. Un peu comme les humains décident de leur propre sort après la mort. Leur culpabilité les envois en enfer où ils se torturent eux mêmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas comme ces misérables humains. Je ne regrette en aucun cas ce que j'ai fais.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es absolument sûr ?

-De quoi est-ce que je devrais me sentir coupable exactement ? Je suis là depuis les début de l'humanité j'ai vu des milliers de gens mourir. J'en ai tué des centaines et pourtant et bien je sus toujours là...

\- Oui... Mais tout ça, c'était avant Chloe...

\- De quoi est-ce que je devrai me sentir coupable exactement? Elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres... J'ai peut-être une vie sexuelle moins active que la tienne mais je suis sur Terre depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- C'est toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre exactement? Ne gaspille pas ta salive... Tu dis qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre mais tu l'a quand même demandée en mariage il me semble non ? Et le fait qu'elle ait accepté avant de revenir sur sa décision semble t'avoir plus affecté que ce que tu veux bien admettre. Tu t'es servi d'elle. Tu l'a utilisée dans le seul but de mourir. Tu voilais qu'elle s'attache à toi, et tu as réussis ton coup. Tout cela l'a blessée plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Elle croyait en toi et tu l'a déçue. Et ça c'est quelque chose que ne te pardonnerai jamais. JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends... Mais il n'y a pas que Chloe... Si ton cerveau de psychopathe n'éprouve aucun pour tout ce que tu lui as fait... Je doute qu'il en soit de même pour... Charlotte...

Chloe vu le regard de Pierce changer radicalement à l'entente de ce nom. La culpabilité maintenant visible dans ses yeux.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas ma faute. C'était Amenadiel que je visais... Pas Charlotte... Si seulement elle ne s'entait pas jetée devant lui ainsi telle une idiote ...

\- Mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'a fait! Et elle est morte par ta faute !

\- Non! Non ! Non ce n'est pas vrai ...

\- Ohhh mais que vois je là ? Serait-ce de la culpabilité que je vois ces yeux ? Quel dommage... Il semblerait que j'aie raison après tout ... Tu vas mourir Caïn... une bonne fois pour toute et tu vas enfin recevoir le châtiment que tu mérites.

-Tu crois ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais finir en enfer ? Oh nan ... Je vais aller au paradis ... et je pourrai enfin avoir le repos que je mérite après toute cette torture...

-N'as tu pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis misérable insecte ? Tu étais peut-être immortel mais tu restes avant tout un humain. Et qu'est-ce qui détermine la vie après la mort des humains ? Leur culpabilité! Un sentiment plutôt familier non ? Tu vas mourir et tu vas finir en enfer où tu pourriras pour l'éternité. Je m'en assurerai personnellement...

Au moment où Lucifer prononçait ces mots, ses yeux devinrent rouges... Toute sa colère envers cette homme ressortant sous forme du brasier éternel de l'enfer dans ses yeux. Son visage devint rouge, sa barbe et ses cheveux disparaissant sous son visage de diable. Il afficha un sourire plus que satisfait en pensant que l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal à Chloe allait enfin payer. Chloe justement sortit enfin de son état de choc dans lequel elle était depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait remarquée. Elle s'approcha d'eux à pas lents et tout aussi doucement, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son partenaire. Lucifer tout d'abord très surpris par ce contact fut heureux du réconfort qu'il lui apporta. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître la personne que se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait senti sa présence au début de sa discussion avec Pierce mais n'avait rien fait pour le lui faire comprendre. Il lui avait laissé le choix d'y assister ou non. Cependant, malgré la présence rassurante de sa coéquipière à ses côtés, Lucifer n'osait toujours pas détourner le regard du corps agonisant de Pierce. Perdu dans sa colère, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son visage des enfers était revenu. Pierce les yeux écarquillés regarda Chloe prendre place aux côtés du diable en personne.

\- Chloe... Comment ... Pourquoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui il est ? C'est le diable ! C'est le mal en personne ! Jamais il ne te rendra heureuse comme moi j'aurais pu le faire. Tu ne te rends pas compte... On aurait pu être si heureux ensembles... Si seulement cet abruti ne s'en était pas mêlé...

\- Non Marcus stop ... Arrête ! C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'as blessée. J'ai cru en toi ! Je pensais que tu était quelqu'un de bien ! Et tu m'as trahie... J'aurais à la limite encore pu l'accepter mais il y a une chose que je ne cautionnerai jamais ... Je ne t'ai pas seulement fait entrer dans ma vie mais également dans celle de ma fille ... Tu t'es bien foutu de moi mais l'as blessée elle aussi en jouant à ton petit jeu de manipulation... Tu es une ordure Marcus ... Lucifer vaut bien mieux que toi... Il est peut-être le diable mais contrairement à toi, il n'est pas le mal incarné. Il punit le mal ! Et je suis sûre qu'il fera en sorte que l'on s'occupe bien de toi. Va pourrir en enfer !

Abattu par les dures paroles de la jeune femme Marcus compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la mort s'empare de lui... Littéralement. Il n'eu pas longtemps à attendre, à peine eut-il fermé les yeux que déjà, la vie s'échappait petit à petit de son corps. Lucifer se décida enfin à baisser la tête vers sa partenaire. Quand il vit la surprise dans ses yeux, il comprit. En tuant Pierce, il avait récupéré son visage des enfers. Il voulu lâcher la main de Chloe pour se reculer mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Elle le retint, passa ses bras dans son dos et colla sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lucifer se raidis un peu au contact mais bien vite, il passa également ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Chacun prenant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Il restèrent ainsi enlacés durant de longues minutes. Le temps pour Chloe d'assimiler tout les récents évènements et pour Lucifer de réalisé que malgré le fait que Chloe ait vu qui il était vraiment, elle était toujours la. Lucifer finit par relever la tête et relâcher sa prise sur sa coéquipière. Ce petit moment d'apaisement suffit pour qu'il regagne un tant sois peu de contrôle sur lui même. Il parvint donc à dissimuler son visage de diable et retrouva son habituelle barbe naissante taillée à la perfection. Il regarda Chloe dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire n'est-ce pas Lieutenant

-Tu es sûr que tu veux parler ?

\- Ohhh joueuse... J'aime ça

\- Seulement avec toiµ

Le sourire de Lucifer s'agrandi et il se pencha vers Chloe. Elle comprit ses attenions et releva la tête vers lui, leurs visage se rencontrant à mi-chemin dans un baiser tendre et chaste plein de promesses pour le futur.


End file.
